


Thicke

by Sycophantism



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad Dragon dildo, Begging, Casino AU, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Size Kink, Strap-Ons, Submission, TheMcNobody's Valiant AU, Trans Male Character, strip club au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycophantism/pseuds/Sycophantism
Summary: "Up 'till now's been a freebie, you freak." White Hat couldn't tear his gaze away from the strapon, gulping. "This will cost you." Zug wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock, hefting it. White Hat felt his stomach clench at the thought Zug fucking him with it.





	Thicke

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this pic right [here](https://naughtyspaghatti.tumblr.com/post/164345536875/more-stuff-from-stream-stripper-or-casino-au-your). 
> 
> //winks

White was honestly, sincerely, terribly ashamed at how easily provoked into perversion he was. Just having Zug stepping down on his chest, toes against the underside of his tie and heel digging into his sternum, already had the eldritch's mind racing. God, how he wanted Zug to shove him down and pin him to the ground, how he wished Zug would insult him with that disdainful look on his face, how he craved the pain of that boot grinding down on his groin.

Face flushing brilliantly, White Hat swallowed the lump in his throat. "W-- what can I do for you, Zug..?" he asked, civil as always, struggling valiantly to maintain his composure. Even if it meant pretending Zug wasn't stepping on him in high heels and a studded one-piece.

Zug's expression shifted to one of annoyance. "Seriously?" Rearing back, he shoved his foot down against White Hat's chest and flattened him against the ground. "Look down."

After so long of having to watch Zug and Flug walk around the casino in such skimpy attire, White had trained himself to only look at their goggles. It had been Black Hat's idea to have them so scantily dressed, and White felt scandalized if he so much as glimpsed a strip of their bare thighs.

So being told to direct his gaze lower took a physical effort from him. Swallowing the lump in his throat and propping himself up on his forearms, White Hat let his gaze travel lower; slipping past Zug's open collar bone, the shoulder strap of the one-piece he was wearing, the spikes that followed the graceful curve of his ribs, the leather straps of a harness over his hips--

Oh.

Eyes widening, placating smile freezing on his face, White Hat stared at the dildo aimed at his face. Fat and heavy, it boasted thick ridges along its underside, bumps circling its shaft and head, and a slit in the tip that White Hat suspected was for more than show.

"Up 'till now's been a freebie, you freak." White Hat couldn't tear his gaze away from the strapon, gulping. "This will cost you." Zug wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock, hefting it. White Hat felt his stomach clench at the thought Zug fucking him with it.

Ah, how had Zug figured him out so... precisely?

Zug didn't even wait for him to agree. Sneering under his bag, Zug said, "Roll over," and White Hat trembled at the command.

Licking his lips, abandoning humility, White Hat whispered, "F-- first, may.. I...?" Finally lifting his gaze to Zug's, pleading with his eyes, he waited.

White Hat suspected he saw a blush creeping down Zug's neck as he scowled. "Then get on your knees," he barked, and White Hat scrambled to obey as soon as the boot was removed from his chest. Lifting himself, Zug snapped, "Not like that," and White Hat stopped. "Sit on your legs." Easing back slowly, White Hat looked quizzically up at Zug. The showboy's eyes were hidden by his goggles. "Now spread your knees."

Breath shivering in and out of his lungs, White Hat complied slowly, exposing his groin. The bulge underneath was clearly visible. Zug snorted. "Disgusting." White Hat whimpered at the cruel words, feeling his cock twitch. "Well? Get to work." Zug stood over him, cock hanging in White Hat's face, and the eldritch was quick to obey, reaching out to cup the dildo reverently, wrapping his lips around the head.

Zug wasted no time in nudging the toe of his boot against White Hat's clothed cock. The eldritch moaned, the sound muffled by the silicon in his mouth. Eager, flustered, White Hat wrapped his tongue around Zug's cock, drawing more into his mouth. Not once looking impressed, Zug continued to abuse White Hat's erection, finally lifting his foot and stepping down against the bulge. White Hat choked out a whimper, fumbling with his hands to grab Zug's leg as he rut up against the pressure. Zug clicked his tongue. "You think you get to touch me?" Forcing his eyes open, casting a pleading look up at Zug, White Hat whined softly. "It'll cost extra."

White Hat's eyes fluttered shut and he moaned, nodding in agreement as he squeezed Zug's calf. The pressure intensified, growing near to unbearable; his cry was muffled by Zug rutting his hips forward, the shaft of his cock gliding down White Hat's tongue until the head lodged in his throat. "Take it," Zug hissed, because he knew it would make White harder, and White nearly sobbed as his hips bucked up into that grinding pain. Wet and sloppy, Zug fucked White Hat's mouth as the eldritch rocked against his foot. "Pathetic. Someone with your kind of influence, reduced to humping like a dog to get off." The abuse had White Hat's flush deepening, and he moaned around the girth in his mouth.

"Are you nearly finished?" Zug demanded, sounding bored as he tilted his foot up enough to press the sharp tip of his heel against White Hat's cock. The eldritch froze, breathing hard around Zug's cock. "Face down, whore."

It pained White Hat to pull off of Zug's dick, the wet pop of it coming from his lips making him shudder. Oh, how he wanted to pin Zug down and tongue him open until he was coming. White Hat would kill for that.

But Zug was calling the shots, and White Hat didn't want to interrupt that. Didn't want to give up the chance to be so thoroughly debauched by his favourite showboy's domineering attitude.

White Hat was already on his hands and knees when Zug snapped, "That's not what I said." The eldritch shivered. "Face. Down." Slowly, arms trembling, White Hat lowered his front half until his chest was flush with the floor, panting hot and damp against the ground. "Good job, you thirsty bitch."

And then he felt it, the heavy press of that cock against his ass, through his clothes, and he was desperate, couldn't take anymore teasing. "Please," he moaned, tone frantic as he dug his fingers against the ground. "Please, please..."

"Tch. Haven't you got an ounce of pride left?" But Zug was yanking his pants down, exposing White's ass, and then he was grinding his cock over the eldritch's taint, making him jolt and yelp. "What do you want?"

"Y-- you," White Hat managed hoarsely. Zug slapped his ass, hard, and he yelped, eyes widening.

"That's not what I want to fucking hear," Zug snarled, and White Hat shuddered hard. He'd known that, hadn't he? But he'd wanted to be punished.

"Fuck me," White Hat whispered, the heat of his face making his eyes water.

"What's that?" The tip was pressing against his hole, pushing but not pushing in.

"Please," he gasped, back arching as he pressed his cheek against the ground. "Zug, oh, please, fuck me--!"

The head popped in and he wailed at the stretch, at the way Zug slammed his hips forward to force it through that initial penetration. Gasping, chest heaving, he let out a wavering moan as Zug plowed forward, minute little twists of his hips driving the cock deeper in. White Hat sobbed when the ridges began to pop in, toes curling in his shoes as he clawed at the ground.

And then Zug was flush to his back, kneeling over him. "Too easy," Zug growled, and White Hat whimpered. He couldn't speak. "You loose slut."

Zug drew back, each ridge catching on White's rim and making him twitch and jump. Muffling his moans against his knuckles, White Hat took it in stride, ignoring the tremors that began to wrack his body. And then Zug was sliding back in, torturously slow, and White Hat shook his head, needing more, so much more. Zug wasn't about slow, about taking his time, why was he teasing?!

Angling himself, Zug rotated his hips, shifted until the next pass had White Hat's entire body jerking like he'd been electrified. Ah, there it was. Eyes viciously alight, Zug abandoned his careful maneuvering and braced a foot against the ground, drew back, and slammed home.

Stars exploded behind White Hat's eyes, and then again as Zug repeated the motion with no reprieve. Pounding into the eldritch's prostate, Zug drove him to orgasm faster than White Hat could quantify, crying out in shock and pleasure. And he continued to fuck into the eldritch, hammering his prostate relentlessly. White Hat clawed at the ground, nails suddenly long and sharp as he lost control, screaming at the overstimulation, fireworks going off along his spine.

Only after properly abusing White Hat's prostate did Zug dig in to stay, grinding hard as he reached around and gripped the eldritch cock hanging wet and heavy between White Hat's legs. White Hat sobbed as it twitched, desperate for stimulation despite how overwhelmed the rest of him was. And Zug favoured it, squeezing and jerking hard as he thrust his hips shallowly, working White Hat's prostate until the eldritch was crying out his second orgasm.

Zug finally released White Hat's cock, finally stopped fucking him, and the eldritch slumped forward with a whine, aftershocks wracking his body.

Reaching under his cock, Zug twisted the vibrator on medium. The heavy buzz rumbled all throughout the dildo, filling White Hat and making him yell in stunned alarm. "You didn't think I was finished with you," Zug murmured, "Did you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Feed me comments pls I'm hungee


End file.
